


Heartbeat

by falling4westallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Already Dating, F/M, Iris Knows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris fears the worst after she witnesses a fight between Barry and a metahuman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

It was all over the news.   
Iris decided to take a nap on Sunday, her one day break from work, and woke up to the loud blaring of the TV with her own fellow reporters getting footage of The Flash- Barry- Her boyfriend, fighting another meta-human in the middle of the street. And right now it did not look like Barry was winning. 

Iris sat in shock as she watched Barry get flung across the street, and land hard on the pavement. He didn’t get up. Iris felt sick as she quickly got up off the bed, and threw on her pants almost tripping on one of Barry’s stray shoes in the process. She grabbed her jacket, car keys and ran out the door just in time to hear the reporter say “The Flash remains motionless on the floor.”

Iris barley remembers driving to the scene, that she had identified to be not very far from Central City bank. She knew she was right when she saw a herd of police cars. Iris pulled over on the side of the road and ran into the action. To Barry.

After sneaking past a few cops, and using her status as a detective’s daughter to get closer. She finally saw Barry and he was—-okay. Somehow in the time it took her to get to the scene, he had gotten back up and apprehended the meta human, who was now knocked out and being put into a police car.

She could tell even from 40 ft away and with his mask on that Barry was feeling pretty triumphant. But all Iris could think about was Barry laying on the pavement, completely motionless.

Iris mindlessly began to walk up to Barry.

Barry was feeling pretty happy with himself, and was about to go back home to Iris when he saw said woman approaching him.

“Iris! What are you-”, Barry began surprised, but her blank emotionless expression stopped him in his tracks.

“Iris?”, Barry said her name in confusion.

Iris stopped an arms length away from him, “Take us somewhere private”

“Iris what’s wro-”, Barry reached out to her but Iris stepped back whispering, “Please.”

Barry searched her eyes, and found nothing. Fear gripped his heart.. What was happening? Is she hurt? Is she mad? What’s going on?

Shaking away his thoughts,  
Barry approached Iris and picked her up bridal style, and zoomed them away from everyone and to the blindspot of a nearby building’s balcony.

He softly set her on her feet, and pulled back so he could look at her.

She looked drained.

“Iris what’s wrong?”

“Take your mask off”

“What?- Iris”

“Barry. Please.”

He looked at her, trying to understand what was going on, but her expression remained blank. Slowly, Barry reached up and pulled his mask off.

Iris’s eyes bounced all over his face and Barry began to see some of her detachment crack as tears began to fill her eyes. Iris reached up and softly touched a small scrape on his face.

“Iris, baby what’s wrong”, Barry asked, his voice laced with worry.

Iris felt her throat close up as she tried to hold back her tears and speak, ” I was at home and- it popped up on TV- you and your fight and when he threw you dow-“, Iris chocked on her sobs, “You were so still- I thought you were dead.”

Sobs racked her body, “I though I lost you”.

Realization dawned on Barry as he pulled Iris to him in an embrace and held her tightly, she shook from crying so hard.  
“I’m here baby, it’s okay. Iris it’s okay. I’m okay.”  
Barry stroked her hair and rested his head on hers whispering comfort in her ear.

He didn’t know how much time went by before her sobs quieted and her tears dried out.

He rocked them back and forth a little, softly brushing her hair.

She pulled back and looked up at him, “I can’t lose you Barry, I barely made it when you were in the coma. I don’t know if I can do it again.”

“You won’t lose m- ”

“You don’t know that”, Iris said quickly interrupting him.

“Yes, but I do know your smile”, he lightly traced her bottom lip with the leather glove yet he could still feel it’s warmth, “I know your laugh- your love, and that’s all the motivation I need to always try my hardest to come back to you. No matter what.”

Iris eyes sparkled with a different kind of tears “I love you Barry”

Barry leaned down and caught her lips in his, slowly kissing her, Iris easily responded in kind.   
After a few seconds Barry broke away softly and buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. ‘She smells like vanilla and happiness’, Barry thought and then smiled at his own cheesiness.   
He kissed her cheek, and reached for her hand, placing it on his heart as he said to her, “You know how much I love you Iris. Now and forever.”

Iris smiled.

‘Yup definelty not science’, Barry thought as his heart skipped a beat.

Then Iris reached for his hand,   
“Let’s go home Bar”


End file.
